


Be With Me

by fueledbycoffeeandmilktea



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, ben solo - Fandom
Genre: Accident, Childhood, Eventual Happiness, F/M, First Love, M/M, Memories, Memory, Modern AU, Music, Music Recommendations, Parental Issues, Past, Sad, Star Wars fanfic, mellow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbycoffeeandmilktea/pseuds/fueledbycoffeeandmilktea
Summary: Rey has always been a ray of sunshine. She'd always look at the bright side of things. She'd always choose to see the good in people. She's always positive--never letting the world dim her light.Until the accident happened.Somehow, she was never the same. She still smiles, but it never quite reaches her eyes anymore. Still, she's a survivor. As such, she'll do what she does best, endure.---Kylo, has a good life; a good job, a stable relationship with his mother, and great friends.There's really nothing else missing, isn't it?Until he meets her, and somehow, it's as if there's always been a huge void in his life that only she could fill.
Relationships: Kylo Ren / Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, poe dameron / Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Run, Baby, Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!!! 
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, that'll definitely fuel the creative juices.

" _No, no, no, no!" He pushed against his uncle, but no matter how hard he tried, he can't get away._

_  
"Mum, please! Mum! I want to come with you. Please!"_

_"I'll come back as soon as I can, darling. Stay with Uncle Luke for the meantime. Be a good boy. I love you." And with that, his mother kissed the top of his head and turned around headed to the sedan waiting for her._

_He watched as the car sped down the gravelly path until it disappeared from view. He wished for nothing but for her to come back. He only wants his mum._

_\---_

  
It was just another nightmare.

  
Another memory from his childhood.

Kylo woke up in cold sweat. This is nothing new, he frequently had these nightmares. He's been having dreams like this since the accident.

He tried to go back to sleep but failed miserably.

  
Goddamn this migraine. Hence, he decided to get up, grab a bottle of water from the fridge and went straight to the bathroom. He looked for another pain killer, he can't take this goddamn migraine-inducing-nightmares anymore. This will be the death of him. He took two tablets and chased it with ice cold water. This should work. This will work. 

"Let the past die. Kill it, if you have to. That's the only way to become what you are meant to be." He chanted it over and over again, as if repeating it would ease the migraine he's currently having.

He stared at the man in the mirror; pale skin, pitch black silky hair, high cheek bones, and a jaw any model would kill for.

He doesn't look bad at all. He wouldn't look bad in the morning, well, except for the dark circles under his eyes, that would certainly give away his lack of sleep.

Accepting there's nothing he can do about it, he picked up his phone and called the only person who could comfort him in times like this.

"Good morning, darling. Is something wrong? Why did you call?" The other person at the end of the line happily greeted him, this brought a smile to his face--despite the migraine.

"Morning. Should there be something wrong for me to call you? I just want to check on you. I miss you...terribly." Hearing her voice calmed his nerves. Thank God.

"I miss you too, Kylo. You know me, I always worry about you. So, tell me, why did you call? Another migraine?" Of course, her being her, she always has an inkling why he would call at this goddamn hour.

"Mmm. I had another dream and it's always the same after I wake up, another migraine setting in and so...I feel uneasy." He doesn't want to worry her more but this helps their relationship, being open about....basically everything.

"I'm so sorry. Nurse it with water and Tylenol, that should help, right? Try to get some sleep. I'll be back before you know it. I have to go, I have a plane to catch. See you soon. I love you, darling." He could feel the worry in her voice. God.

He hated making her worry. For fuck's sake, he's an adult, he should be able to take care of himself. But then again, since the accident, she insisted that he call her each time he'd have the nightmares. And that's how they have always been, for the past 10 years. 

"I took meds already. I'm going back to bed. Thank you, for always picking up the phone. Be safe. I love you too, Mum." And with that the phone clicked and the call ended.

He sighed fully knowing there's no way in hell that he'd be able to fall asleep. He changed into his trainers, joggers, shirt, and a plain black hoodie.

He's going to tire himself just so he could escape the mind-wrecking pain from his head.

A cold gush of wind hit his face as soon as he got out of his condo's building. Good. This will distract him.

Kylo opened his phone and selected the music:

_**  
Now Playing: Let the Past Die - Boyish Good Looks** _

  
He put it on repeat, and with that, he ran, as fast as he could, hoping to escape the pain.


	2. You Just Can't Say Goodbye

"Welcome to the dark side!"

Mitaka greeted Rey as soon as she entered the shop. She loves frozen yogurt and boy, Finn's a genius for using _Activated Charcoal_ in frozen yogurt! Thus, his shop, Froyo Love, has been a hit ever since it opened. 

"I'll have the usual, Mitaka. Thanks!" She scanned the shop for any sign of Finn, she was hoping to have a quick chat before heading to work. 

"Boo!" Rey squealed in surprise at Finn's sudden appearance. "How are you today, peanut? How's your mother?" 

She quickly enveloped Finn in a hug, "She's doing great. She misses you! Let's plan a trip back home soon, okay?" 

"As soon as I am free! So, are you excited for your first day? I can't wait to hear your stories about your new job! I'm green with envy!" 

Finn being Finn, he's her number one fan. So there's no doubt that he's the first person she can run to whenever she's feeling down or just needs a good cheering up. 

As soon as Mitaka finishes with her order, they sat down at the far corner of the shop. It's way too early for customers to start crowding the place, so they have time to catch up on the latest news about each other. 

\---

Goddamn that was a good run. 

The run was exhilirating. The migraine is gone and now he is fucking hungry. 

Kylo looked around the area for a place to grab a quick breakfast. He decided on a plain bagel with cream cheese and a brewed coffee. 

Yes, he can't go past a day without coffee. He firmly believes that his birthstone is a coffee bean--that he would have to confirm with his mother. 

He still had time to spare, so he walked around the area, he wants to get acquainted with the city. It's been too long since he last stayed in the country, 10 years. It's been 10 years. 

"Froyo Love, huh. _Activated Charcoal_ in a yogurt?" 

His curiosity getting the better of him, Kylo entered the shop, it wouldn't hurt to try new things right? After all, he'd be staying in the city for quite a while. 

\---

"Welcome to the dark side!" Rey heard Mitaka greet the new customer. 

She was listening to Finn babble about the latest food craze when she saw him.  


Man. The guy was huge, he had a broad chest and strong arms, it's all evident underneath his black hoodie. He must be a gym rat--or he won the genetics lottery. 

"Hey, earth to Rey? Earth to Rey? What are you staring at?" Finn turned around and saw what his friend was looking at. Goddamn, she was right to stare, the backside of the guy looks extremely photogenic. 

Take note: they haven't seen his front yet!

Mitaka handed the guy his order and the guy turned around, "Wowza. He looks like he was straight out carved from marble. What do you think, Rey?" 

Finn looked at Rey and he could see her pale as a sheet. It looked like all the blood from his friend's face was drained. He'd never seen her like this, this is totally something to panic about.

"Rey, hey, peanut? Are you alright?" 

"Rey, hey. Rey? Rey? Hey!"

It took a while before Rey was able to register the panic in Finn's voice. She must have been in shock for a good 30 seconds. 

It can't be. 

It can't be him. 

She watched as the guy opened the door and exited the shop. 

She can't move. It can't be. 

It shouldn't be.

It's been what? 10 years?  


But she saw him, and she's not blind.  


It was him. Right in front of her.  


She wasn't dreaming. But...it can't be.

Tears flowed from her eyes at the sharp pang of memory, and with that, she decided to get up and follow the stranger. 

As soon as she walked past the door, the guy was nowhere to be found. He was just here. 

He was just here. 

I can't be dreaming, right? 

I wasn't hallucinating! 

She ran and ran trying to look for the guy--as fast as her legs and Louboutin clad feet can carry her. 

When she can't anymore, she shouted for his name, "Ben! Ben! Ben! Ben!" 

"Ben, please. Where are you? Ben!" He was nowhere to be found, she must have been hallucinating. 

_ Your lips, my lips, apocalypse _

_ Your lips, my lips, apocalypse _

_ Go and sneak us through the rivers flood is rising up on your knees, oh please _

_ Come out and haunt me, I know you want me _

_ Come out and haunt me _

  
Rey heard the familiar lyrics, the song was coming out of the hippie cafe at the corner of the street.   
  


This was the final straw this morning.

Her emotions came rushing to the surface, she didn't care that she was in public. It was too much, way too much. She burst into tears, letting out all the emotions the stranger from the shop ignited in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. 
> 
> For those who are wondering, yes, Activated Charcoal in froyo is a real thing! And I'm a big fan. I thought it'd be cool to incorporate it in the story. 
> 
> The song at the end is Apocalypse by Cigarettes After Sex. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! Again, comments and kudos is very much appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
